


Микросхема

by Rena_Welt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, Horror, School
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena_Welt/pseuds/Rena_Welt
Summary: Мы не прислушались. Никто. Даже взрослые. Все посчитали это взрывом на электростанции, который в скоро времени починят. Ведь так случалось раньше.





	1. Chapter 1

Первой весточкой, на которую мы не обратили внимания, было массовое отключение электричества.

Словно импульсом, разрядили все лампы, выдернули вилки из розеток, заблокировали двери. Несколько часов мы просидели с зажженными свечами, смеясь на сорвавшихся уроках, не в силах выйти из школы. Это было забавное приключение, один из тысячи других дней, похожих друг на друга. Учителя пытались, хотя и напрасно, нас успокоить и усадить на места — без толку. Кажется, что электричество исчезло, а внутри нас наоборот появился шар с энергией, которая все росла и росла.

Сейчас я вспоминаю это с легкой улыбкой на губах и грустью. Мы не прислушались. Никто. Даже учителя. Все посчитали это взрывом на электростанции, который в скоро времени починят. Ведь так случалось раньше.

Вот только этот — последний. Оно зарядилось.

Нас распустили, была суббота и, вероятно, держать учеников в отключенной школе —  
решение глупое, как посчитал директор. В тот момент я поддержала его, радуясь, что не придется слушать скучные лекции. Первая ошибка.

Когда мы пришли в понедельник, все было нормальным. Относительно нормальным того, что произошло в субботу вечером — мы узнали лишь через два дня. Охранника, ответственного за проверку электричества, который и был на своем посту, в подвешенном состоянии забрали в морг. И, как нам — недоумевающим и гадающим детям — сообщили, зафиксировали суицид.

Это было уже не предупреждение, а явная угроза. И никто ей не внял.

Школу не закрыли, хотя в течение дня по коридорам то и дело ходила полиция с различными вопросами и пристально наблюдала за нами. Словно мы тюремные узники. Кажется, никто не подумал, что это может быть эмоциональное напряжение для младшеклассников, которые с несвойственным маленьким детям испугом косились на взрослых людей, выглядевших сурово. И даже устрашающе.

От своих друзей я услышала лишь жалобы, что не получится уйти. На входе — месте происшествия — находилось множество человек из охраны, они внимательным и зорким взглядом провожали опаздывающих на уроке. Уходить из школы, вопреки правилам, очень и очень хотелось. Причем всем и сразу.

Тревожное и взволнованное настроение полиции передалось и нам, в воздухе повис густой страх, поползла паника. Краем уха слышала, что пара человек даже потеряла сознание. Я похолодела. Нечто выедало нас изнутри, как паразит или червь.

Это был третий звонок. Он попал в цель.

И не отменял уроков. На них суть было сложно уловить. Тетрадки и синие ручки не брал даже ядерный реактор, по мнению руководства. Мысли расползались тараканами во все стороны, уходили к нижнему этажу, где противно пахло хлоркой. Речь учительницы звучала мелодией — хриплой и надломленной, она то и дело прерывалась, когда кто-то из класса выкрикивал устрашающие предположения в тему таинственного убийцы. И они тоже доносились как в тумане. Резкий хор недовольных голосов не только не помог, но и заставил закрыть уши. Боль скапливалась в висках, дрожали кончики пальцев, на языке неприятно горчило, по коже поползли мурашки.

Кажется, я теряю сознание.


	2. Chapter 2

Очнулась я в десять часов, если верить циферблату, бросившемуся в глаза в первую очередь.

Капилляры в глазах словно лопались и заливали взгляд невидимой жидкостью, руки покалывало изнутри, во рту ощущался неприятный вкус железа. Я лежала на чем-то твердом, в воздухе витал невидимый аромат спирта, марлевых повязок, бинтов и лекарств. Не стоило даже сомневаться в том, что я нахожусь в медпункте.

Хотя, если честно, мне казалось, что в таких ситуациях скорую как минимум вызывают. Однако в нашей школе редко делали что-то действительно стоящее, чаще всего лишь волновались за собственную репутацию. Кто-то писал и неприятно чирикал у меня над ухом ручкой. Судя по резким и хаотичным движениям — медсестра. Это было ясно и без всякой аналитики, кто еще может находиться в больничном отсеке?

Попытка встать успехом не увенчалась, даже с четвертого раза. Словно меня привязали к койке прочными цепями, которые оставляли на коже грубые резцы после каждого неудачного побега. Однако ничто не сдавливало, кожа была белая и чистая, а в руках наливался свинец. Я была настолько обескуражена ситуацией, ведь до своих шестнадцати ни разу не падала в обморок, что даже не заметила, почему стало тихо. Мир погрузился под воду.

Звук застрял в горле — потрескавшийся, как старый дом. Я не могла сделать ничего. Ровным счетом ничего. Медсестра словно не замечала меня, хотя, вероятно, закончила заполнять свою тетрадь. Я не видела выражение лица, может, она была сосредоточена на чем-то действительно важном. Желание прокричать «Я все еще жива, на минуточку!» распалялось внутри все больше, сдерживаемое лишь одной преградой — отсутствием голоса и сил.

За деревянной дверью послышались торопливые шаги, я облегченно выдохнула — сейчас меня точно заметят.

В дверь вошла медсестра. (У нее не было помощниц).

Руки стали легкими, как вата, туман из головы прошел, я словно вернулась в тело. И эта странная перемена не могла не напрягать. Я мельком бросила взгляд на рабочее место, когда поднялась с кровати, — оно пустовало. Озноб пробрал до костей. Т

Там не могло быть ничего.

В чьих-то умелых руках ручка долго выводила фразы, монотонным звуком ездила по ушам. Не могло же мне показаться.

Я, стараясь не показывать свою растерянность, перевела взор на вошедшую медсестру со стопкой карт и бумаг, которые она с трудом придерживала. Внутри меня все еще клокотал страх, бушующие волны «было или нет» сбивали с мыслей, сжимали в ледяных объятиях и не давали сосредоточиться. Меня окунули в прорубь самой лютой зимой, показали ад с его чертями и вытащили обратно. На дне ничего не было кроме земли.

— Ты уже третья, — с грустью сказала медсестра, опуская свою ношу и присаживаясь около меня. — Советую полежать и не напрягаться.

— Я чувствую себя нормально, — заметила я, поджав губы. Раз уже третья, не кажется ли им, что следует внимательнее изучить вопрос убийства и отпустить детей? Судя по крикам невесть как забежавшим в эту часть школы учеников, никто не распускал никого.

Медсестра не успела отреагировать, как в дверь снова постучали. Это был робкий стук кого-то, кто не обязан и не должен здесь находиться. Однако на дню здесь бывало множество клиентов, так что я приняла решение, как мне показалось — логичное, что это очередные малыши, хотящие увильнуть с учебы под предлогом больного живота.

В проеме, на мое удивление, замерла учительница, на уроке которой я так некстати и упала в обморок.

Неожиданно мне вспомнилось правило, что ответственность берут с тех учителей, у которых дети пострадали. Вероятно, она пришла убедиться, что все в порядке, для того, чтобы на нее не спускали собак.

Подумав об этом, я мысленно презрительно усмехнулась. И ей, и себе. Слишком черствыми я считаю наше руководство. Глупая.

— Ну как ты? — с заботой поинтересовалась она, присаживаясь на стул около меня. Такая атмосфера показалась мне слишком домашней и дружелюбной, словно не было никакой субординации, а лишь два товарища, встретивших друг друга после долгой разлуки. Тем не менее я легко ответила:

— Вроде как в порядке.

— Извините, что влезаю, — неожиданно произнесла медсестра, держа телефон у уха и чего-то ожидая. Выглядела она слегка сконфуженной, словно прервала что-то важное. — Вызывает управление. Вы сможете с ней посидеть? — спросила она, обращаясь уже непосредственно к учительнице. В какой-то момент мне показалось, что она это специально. Однако неужели директора наконец заволновали вопросы жизни учеников и их самочувствие.

Этот кошмар длится целых три дня, а кажется, что бесконечно долго. Мне не хотелось думать о том, что сейчас всех опрашивают и пытаются выяснить, видел ли кто охранника с кем-то конфликтующим. Мне хотелось лишь закрыть глаза и отстраниться от мира. От его житейских глупостей и чужих лживо-заботливых ипостасей.

— Ты жутко нас всех перепугала, — с усмешкой произнесла учительница, прикасаясь к моему лбу. Жест получился слишком дружелюбный, отчего я вздрогнула. Нет, конечно, она не зверь, но подобных милостей себе не позволяла.

— Да я тоже. Раньше такого не бывало, — со вздохом произнесла я, уже ни капли не сомневаясь, что убийство и потеря электричества как-то связаны. Вопрос был в том, сколько это будет все продолжаться и сколько времени осталось до следующей смерти.  
Ответ на последний я получила мгновенно.

— Эмили умерла, — на одном дыхании и прерывистом всхлипе. Словно избавляясь от тяжелой ноши.

Вторая угроза слишком близко ко мне.

Онемение произошло мгновенно, я едва не упала, однако меня крепко сжали за плечи, приводя взбудораженные мысли в порядок. Эмили умерла.

Маленькая емкая фраза не могла уместиться в голове, она выскакивала каждый раз, когда я пыталась полностью осознать, что Эмили умерла. Юркая, как змея, никак не давалась и выскальзывала.

— Как?

Глупый вопрос. Я заранее знала, что нечто убило ее. Это стало ясно, когда учительница отвела взгляд и вздохнула, не силясь сказать мне правду. Мне и не нужно. Ведь я знаю ее. И медсестру вызвали не для решения проблем, а для потерявших сознание и парализованных страхом людей. Я мысленно записалась к ним. Все становится хуже.

— Она осталась с тобой, когда ты лежала здесь, и уходила последняя. Во время урока, когда все в классах. Ее нашли у лифта, — ответ все-таки последовал.

«Где нет камер».

Я не почувствовала апатии, не почувствовала страха оттого, что нас убивает невидимый незнакомец, не почувствовала боли или жалости. Слишком роскошно в сложившейся ситуации, слишком невиданно сейчас — глядя в глаза встревоженной учительнице. Она прижала меня к себе и обняла. Удивляться сил не было.

Прикрыв глаза, я захотела плакать, как маленький ребенок, ударившийся коленкой или получивший царапину. Горько и с обидой. Мы не заслуживали такого. Однако выдавить ни слезинки не смогла. Сухость и пустынный ветер, о котором так живописно рассказывала учительница географии, бушевали внутри.

В несколько часов нам объявили войну в маленьком здании большого города, где слышатся крики на переменах, дразнилки, веселая беготня и скрипит мел по доске. В таком непримечательном месте.

— Перестань дрожать, пожалуйста. Все наладится, — казалось, что она не верит сама себе. Голос то и дело срывался, падал в хрипящую болью пустоту, однако Оливия держалась. Из последних сил, но она не хотела упасть передо мной. За это я ее уважала.

— Извините.

Самообладание начало возвращаться, и я поняла, что в силу маленького роста сижу на коленках у учительницы и прижимаюсь к ней, как потерявшийся котенок. Интимность этой обстановки пронзила меня не сразу, а когда я поняла, было уже поздно отступать. Оставалось надеяться, что в голову Оливии не закрадется ничего такого по поводу меня. Терять уважение не хотелось.

И еще не хотелось всего того, что последовало после наших объятий.


	3. Chapter 3

Двери были заперты, окна огорожены плотным стеклом. Нас вновь лишили электричества. И последней надежды на жизнь.

В руках я держала телефон и прижимала его к себе, словно он мог исправить ситуацию. Или на крайний случай позвонить маме, которая, как в детстве, по мановению волшебной палочки решит все проблемы. Ведь все мамы колдуньи.

Мы сидели в классе у Оливии с закрытой дверью, которую не брал ни один удар, ни один ключ и ни одна мольба. Мы были заперты, как и множество других учеников, оказавшихся в соседних классах. Их голоса сливались в шумный гам, слабо проникающий через толстые стены. Я старалась себя уверить, что одиночество было бы худшим врагом. А так мы вместе.

Учителя, по счастливой случайности оказавшиеся в коридорах, пытались переговариваться — деревянные двери были прочные, но не обладали звукоизоляцией. Все этажи разрезаны металлическими пластинами с электрическим током. Нас огородили.

От этого появлялась безнадежность.

Я не прекращала обвинять руководство в том, что оно не отпустило детей по домам. Большая часть сейчас были бы в безопасности.

— Неприятная ситуация, — собственный негромкий голос показался сиплым от долгого молчания, или эмоционального напряжения. Уже, по моим подсчетам, было одиннадцать. Оливия сидела напротив меня, стараясь что-то написать в тетради под дневным светом, проникающим сквозь окно. Я видела людей вдали, шедших на работу, учебу, возвращающихся с магазинов или парков, смеющихся и не подозревающих, что в сотнях метров от них сидит и боится девочка. В замурованной школе, пойманная невидимыми террористами. От них не было сигналов.

Я опустила руки на парту и легла на них, хотелось спать, но позволить себе расслабиться я не могла. Негатив скапливался в потемневших углах класса, расползался паучьими сетями по кабинету. Это было присутствие инородного, неземного. Магии, если бы об этом говорили дети. И я не боялась. Лишь хотела знать, как выглядит поймавшее нас нечто.

Сквозь дрему я почувствовала, как кто-то провел рукой по моей щеке вниз по ключицам. Это могла быть лишь Оливия. Открытое движение, она никогда не позволяла себе подобных вольностей с учениками.

Что она творит.

Сон как рукой сняло, я осторожно открыла глаза, чтобы увидеть Оливию на месте за прежним занятием. На мою реакцию она даже не шелохнулась. 

Галлюцинации?

Я встала с места, чтобы привести мысли в порядок. Вполне возможно, это последствия таблеток, хотя невидимые прикосновения едва ли можно назвать фантомами. Я ощущала их слишком четко.

— Что пишете? — от незнания, что сделать, я решила развить коммуникативные навыки. Мне жестом предложили взглянуть. Это был список детей, которые, по ее словам, не писали контрольную или завалили ее. Мысленно усмехнулась. Странно, что в столь опасное время ее заботят житейские пустяки. Но, может, оно и к лучшему? Кто вытянет обезумевших от паники людей из эпицентра боя. Хладнокровные герои нужны этому миру. 

Внезапно Оливия встала, я слегка вздрогнула от такого и сделала шаг назад. Мою ладонь перехватили. Она дернула меня к себе, и я потеряла землю под ногами. Это был многозначительный и откровенный жест. Слишком откровенный, на который я не знала, как реагировать.

За прикосновениями последовал мягкий поцелуй в шею, отчего у меня пропало дыхание. Она наклонила голову, прикасаясь к венам и проводя пальцами по костям. Кажется, это вызвало водоворот эмоций. Я предприняла попытку вырваться, но Оливия действовала уверенно, словно мы были парой. И она имела полное право так поступать.

Я часто и прерывисто задышала, когда она прикусывала кожу, горячим дыханием опаляла шею. Безумие охватывало полностью.

Неожиданно, наклонив меня спиной, она прижала мои запястья к деревянной парте, из-за чего я окончательно запуталась. А затем впилась в мои губы страстным поцелуем, как будто бы вечность дожидаясь этого. В ощущениях я потерялась.

Это была смесь восторга, паники, возбуждения и мыслей о том, как они могут заниматься подобным во время смерти? В непоколебимости последнего фактора я была уверена.

Однако Оливия продолжала меня целовать, явно не ожидая в ответ ничего, шептать мне на ухо успокаивающие слова и закусывать губу, проводя языком по небу. Когда она начала целовать ключицы, снимая с меня блузку и одновременно нажимая на грудь, я почувствовала, что кружившая мне голову девушка холодна словно лед.


	4. Chapter 4

— Твоя кожа ледяная.

Это был жесткий вердикт, снесший все возбуждение на нет. У меня сложилось впечатление, что я лежу под трупом. Прикосновения к бледной мертвой коже стали неприятны.

Она замерла статуей.

Когда глаза Оливии почернели и сгнили за секунды, а рот раскрылся в безумной усмешке (не было ни ровного ряда зубов, ни языка, сплошная черная бездна монстра), я готовилась потерять сознание, во второй раз — от страха.

— Раскусила.

Змеиное шипение.

Она встала на месте, и на несколько секунд мне показалось, что по ней прошлись помехи, как по экрану телевизора. Движения стали дерганными и резкими, словно она пыталась шагнуть, но делала это с перебоями.

— Что ты такое?

Наверное, в той ситуации я не поражалась собственной смелости, собственному отчаянию и безрассудству. А скорее тому, насколько мы были слепы, когда не увидели, что в наших рядах затаилось забвение.

— Ломающая четвертую стенку компьютерная программа. Слишком сильная компьютерная программа. Игра.

Злорадный хохот.

Она заглючила. В прямом смысле слова. По ней прошлись ряби, как при потере сигнала со спутником. Меня парализовало от мандража. Около меня стояло нечто странное, постоянно меняющее свой облик, с то появляющимся, то исчезающим лицом, пытающееся кричать, но делающее это с паузами и бульканьем, больше похожим на рык тигра, ее руки разделялись на пиксели и вновь соединялись в невнятный узор. Хотелось кричать и вопить от ужаса происходящего. Это было похлеще, чем в фильмах.

Ни слова выдавить я так и не смогла. А не-Оливия — если этому чудовищу можно дать хоть какое-то имя — придвинулась ко мне и с холодным деревянным дыханием прошептала на ухо:

— Я вернусь в свою программу, а тебя никто не тронет. Считай, ты заслужила мое уважение.

Она пропала, как выключается экран мобильника. Вокруг на мгновение потемнело, словно нагнанное дымкой. Телефон в руке загорелся, отображая полный заряд. Электричества в классе все еще не было. Девушка с рыжими волосами на обоях экрана неожиданно разразилась хохотом, ее рот растянулся в черной усмешке, глаза превратились в два круга бездны. А затем она затихла.

Меня колотило. Я билась в конвульсиях, хотелось вырвать себе сердце, швырнуть телефон куда подальше и спрятаться под столом, закрывшись руками от всего мира. Он был слишком несправедлив к маленьким девочкам. Увиденное укладывалось в голове, но не принималось.

Когда через четыре месяца, вирусы программы захватили компьютерные паразиты, по их венам текли микросхемы, я прижимала телефон к себе. И меня не трогали. Девушка-Оливия-с-экрана продолжала улыбаться своей теплой улыбкой, как запечатлил ее фотограф. И лишь черными ночами она оживала и бродила по квартире, целуя меня в губы и сжимая грудь. От нее пахло деревом и водой, а еще ноткой металла.

И я не смела противиться.


End file.
